Mass flow measuring devices are used in harvesting machines such as a combine to measure the mass flow rate of grain flowing into a grain tank. A mass flow sensor may be positioned to sense grain as it is flowing into a grain tank. A mass flow rate is derived from a signal from the mass flow sensor.